


It's Not TV. It's HBO.

by iluvkinkythings



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, J2, J2 AU, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest AU - Freeform, bottom!Jensen, padackles - Freeform, semi public sex, slight angst, top!Jared, wincest is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not that he isn't happy about being one of the two leads picked for a new HBO pilot - which has no name yet, so right now it's called The Supernatural Project - he's in fact ecstatic about it, because it’s freaking HBO. But this first day of shooting has been going on for close to twelve hours now. Which wouldn't be that bad if Jared had not been completely naked for the last three hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not TV. It's HBO.

**Author's Note:**

> beta by linvro21 on livejournal.

Cut!" the director - David or Daniel, Jared can't remember - yells. "And that's a wrap, thank you guys."

Jared can't contain the relieved sigh that escapes his mouth. It's not that he isn't happy about being one of the two leads picked for a new HBO pilot - which has no name yet, so right now it's called The Supernatural Project - he's in fact ecstatic about it, because it’s freaking HBO. But this first day of shooting has been going on for close to twelve hours now.

Which wouldn't be that bad if Jared had not been completely naked for the last three hours. No cock sock, no tiny cloth to hide anything - it kept falling again and again so at some point it felt easier not to bother with it anymore - just his dick flopping in the wind for the whole crew to see.

Not that there's wind in the studio and it's a very small crew for that special scene but still, naked in front of people is definitely not something that Jared is used to. Another thing that Jared isn't used to is being naked in front of people _and_ wrestling with his costar in front of a camera, praying for a) not being kneed in the balls and b) not getting hard.

Thankfully neither of those things happened and now that the day is over, Jared feels the tension he wasn't even aware of slowly drain out of him.

"Hey! You?" he calls one of the PAs whose name he didn't catch yet, the one with curly brown hair and who's really short. "Can you get me my robe or something? I'm freezing."

"Sure, I'll be right back," the guy says as he runs to god-knows-where.

"Freezing huh?" Milo - he's the guy who plays Jess, Sam Winchester's boyfriend - says leering at him. "Damn, I can't imagine how big you must be when you're nice and warm."

Jared doesn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out, but he ends up erupting in laughter when he sees how shocked and red his co-star Jensen's face looks. "You know, the casting call for the Winchesters was something like _must be handsome, have killer abs and a huge cock,_ " he jokes. It's not exactly false though, because the casting director did ask him to strip.

"Really? Damn. Too bad it's my first and last day on set, I'll have to wait to watch the show on TV to see what Jensen's packing."

Jensen looks like he's about to have a stroke and Jared tries not to laugh, he really does, but he just can't help it. Jensen gives him the stink eye like it's somehow Jared's fault before he walks off the set. Oh well, Jared will make it up to him later. When he isn’t buck naked in the middle of a fake apartment anymore.

"My robe? Anyone?"

"Coming!" someone yells, though Jared doesn't see anyone bringing it to him yet.

"Take your time!" Milo yells back. Then, more quietly, for Jared's attention only he says "I hope you won't punch me in the face for saying this but if you're up for it I'll totally get on my knees for you."

Once again, Jared doesn't quite know how to react. It's not the first time he's been asked something like this by a guy since he started his career, in Hollywood everyone's a little bit gay, but definitely not so directly and publicly. Nobody seems to have heard though, and Jared shakes his head. "Sorry dude but I don't swing that way."

Milo seems disappointed but he doesn't insist and he walks away with a small wave.

"Can I get my fucking robe?" Jared shouts, getting everyone around to stop and look at him like he's grown three heads. Then they all resume their work and his robe remains nowhere to be seen.

‘ _Great. What a fucking day._ ’

He's about to try and make a run for his trailer - and if he gets pneumonia because of this he'll sue the hell out of some HBO big honcho's ass - when Jensen appears out of nowhere with Jared's robe and his boots in his hands.

"Here," Jensen says, giving them to Jared. "I found them in my trailer and the PA you asked to bring it back seemed completely lost so, hm, yeah. Here you go."

"Thanks man." With the robe already wrapped around him, Jared shoots Jensen a smile as he puts his boots on, not bothering to lace them. "And sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," Jensen answers, trying for nonchalant, but his blushing gives him away immediately. "It just makes me uncomfortable that's all."

It's gonna make things interesting for sure, if Jensen's uncomfortable about dick jokes when they're shooting a TV show about incestuous brothers, with full frontal nudity in about every episode and graphic sex scenes just as often. Well, if they get picked up by the network, that is.

Jared's smile grows even bigger. "You want to go out and eat something before we go back to the hotel?"

Jensen shrugs. "Sure."

"Just give me five minutes to shower and we’ll call a cab."

"I'll be in my trailer."

Jared is done about twenty minutes later, running apologies in his head for taking so long, but it turns out Jensen probably didn't mind waiting a little because there's Milo leaving Jensen's trailer with a big, smug smile on his face and Jensen is once again blushing like crazy.

‘Oh,’ Jared thinks.

They don't talk about it. Jared can't find a way to bring the subject up and somehow he doesn't think that "So you're into dick" is gonna cut it. It's not like Jared cares anyway, he once let Chad give him a handjob when they were drunk. He choses to ignore that it happened a dozen times before he stopped counting.

They end up in a nice steakhouse downtown, with dark wooden tables and comfy leather seats. Jared's glad to have a lot of room for his long legs for once. Jensen seems a bit nervous at the beginning but after two glasses of the red wine that their waitress recommended and Jared's constant babbling, it's like they've been friends for ever.

It's close to midnight when they’re finally back at the hotel and say goodbye. Jensen's smiling like someone who had a real nice time and is relieved that... well, that Jared is a decent human being. _Don't worry man,_ Jared thinks. _I’ve got your back."_

………

HBO picked up the show and gave it a name. _Supernatural_ will air during summer, and though people are already complaining and threatening to boycott the network because of the incestuous nature of Sam and Dean's relationship - it was talked about during the network press conference - Jared can't wait to start shooting the remaining twelve episodes.

They shot the pilot about eight months ago and he hasn't seen Jensen since - only sending a text now and then - so when Jared spots him in front of the makeup trailer on the first day of shooting, he all but runs to him and wraps him in a giant hug.

Jensen looks flushed but pleased when Jared lets him go, and Jared immediately starts to talk about Cry Wolf, the horror movie he just finished shooting, and about how hot his co-star Sandy is. "She gave me her number," he says. "She totally wants into my pants."

"Are you sure she didn't give you a fake number just so you'd leave her alone?" Jensen teases and boy, did the fucker get mouthy during these long months since they last saw each other?

Jared punches him in the arm and is delighted at the indignant look on Jensen's face.

………

_Dean left the bathroom naked, drying his hair with a hand towel as he watched Sam looking moody, miserable even, on his bed. "You doing okay, Sammy?"_

_"I- I don't think I can go on like this, Dean. I can't stand it anymore," Sam said looking crushed, his eyes full of tears._

_Dean's heart stopped beating for a second. "What do you mean?" he asked, barely a whisper. Did Sam want to leave again? Did he finally figure that Dean wasn't enough to keep him from his life in California?_

_"I want you, Dean, and I need more than a few stolen kisses in the dark and the occasional handjob. I want you to stop- to stop starting things only to pretend it didn't happen in the morning. The question is, what do you want?" Sam suddenly got up and crowded Dean against the wall. "Do you want me too or am I just something convenient?"_

_Dean let go of the towel and grabbed Sam's face in his hands, taking his mouth in a fierce, bruising kiss. "Sam," he moaned. "Sammy. I love you. Just didn't want to rush you after Jess' death." If it's what it takes to keep Sam with him, Dean's not beneath saying all this chick flick crap._

_Sam apparently heard the answer he wanted, because he nodded and threw Dean on the bed and stripped off all his clothes in no time. "Can I fuck you, Dean? It's been so long."_

_"Anything you want," Dean answered as he got onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder to watch Sam grab a bottle of lube and condoms from one of their bags._

_It didn't take long before Sam was pumping three long, thick fingers into him and it felt like they really were in sync with each other again now, things clicking back into place after being wrong for so long, brothers becoming lovers once more._

_"I'm ready. Fuck me, Sam. Fuck me," Dean begged, pushing back against Sam’s hand, panting harshly._

_Sam slid inside and fucked his brother hard and fast, his hands gripping Dean's hips and leaving bruises that would remind Dean in the morning that it really happened. "Dean, Dean" Sam chanted and when he pushed a hand between Dean's legs to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts, they both came with a shout._

………

Sam getting his brother off wasn't in the script. It’s something that Jared did in the heat of the moment, not really thinking about it. The director had been pleased, said it looked really great on screen, but Jared hadn't expected his hand to smack into Jensen's hard, bobbing cock during filming.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes a few hours later when they're both walking to the car that will drive them back to the hotel. "I shouldn't have done that without talking to you first."

Jared's aware that he's being a bit vague, but Jensen seems to get it because he looks mortified that Jared's bringing it up. "And I shouldn't have gotten hard," he says, grimacing.

Jared shrugs. "Hey, it happens. And it's a really hot scene so..."

"You really think so?" Jensen asks, his big green eyes staring at him and Jared can't quite read what he sees when he looks into them.

"You're hot, I'm hot and we're pretending to fuck. Of course it's smoking hot man!"

Jensen keeps silent until they reach the SUV. "Okay. Thanks for not being weirded out."

"Don't mention it," Jared shrugs it out. "I don't care that you're gay. You have to know that."

The twenty-minute drive is silent but it's not uncomfortable, and when Jared looks at Jensen and smiles, Jensen smiles back.

………

They shoot the next sex scene a few days later, Dean fucking his brother against a wall in a back alley behind a seedy bar, and this time it's Jared who gets hard while Jensen’s humping his ass. Thankfully it's dark and Jensen's large frame is hiding him so no one notices, not even Jensen, but Jared is confused.

Why is he getting hard? He's not gay and he's not even the one who gets to rub his dick against someone's ass. And somehow, the "it's a hot scene and it happens" speech he gave to Jensen the other day doesn't seem to explain anything.

From now on, Jared gets hard from every sex scene, and there are quite a few of them. Jensen notices, of course he does, but it gets really embarrassing when Dean gives Sam a - fake, obviously - blowjob in the shower and Jared's erection is bobbing in front of Jensen's face. Jensen’s head is blocking it from the crew’s line of sight, thank God for small mercies, but Jared still wishes he could get a grip on his libido already. Especially when he knows that it makes Jensen really uncomfortable and that Jensen won’t look at him for hours after these scenes.

It's getting worse and worse as Jared realizes that he doesn't think of Sandy or any other girl when he jerks off - and boy, he does jerk off a lot lately, at least two times a day - but he always pictures a green-eyed guy doing ungodly things to him, though it's unclear to Jared if it's Jensen or Dean. Probably a mix of both, which doesn’t exactly make things easier.

Jared has to admit, if only to himself, that even if he's still attracted to girls - he had no trouble getting it up to fuck that chick he met in a club last weekend - he's also attracted to guys, or at least one guy. The fact that the guy in question is also becoming a good friend, maybe the best friend Jared's ever had, doesn't help his giant freak-out.

"How did you know you were gay?" he asks Jensen on the next Saturday night, the both of them playing Xbox in Jared's hotel room, empty beer bottles and pizza boxes on the coffee table. Jared's pretty sure that he never would have dared to ask without a little bit of booze to boost his courage.

"When I figured I'd rather suck Joey Hallen's dick than kiss his sister when I was thirteen. How did you know you were straight?" Jensen teases.

Jared realizes that this very moment may damn well change everything for him, for _them_. He can keep hiding and they'll stay friends and nothing more. Or he can open up a little bit, and maybe they'll become closer than friends.

Or maybe Jensen will run away, because... well, just because Jensen's gay and Jared wants him, doesn't mean that Jensen wants him too. Jared isn't fool enough to think that. He has to take his chance though.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm 100% straight, I mean." Jensen looks at him but he doesn't say anything, his guarded face showing no emotions so Jared keeps talking, trying to get a reaction, something, _anything_. "I mean, a few months ago I still thought I was straight but it's different now. There's this guy you know-"

"I know. Jesus Jared, shut up and kiss me."

………

They make out a lot and it always evolves into long and seriously hot sessions of dry humping through full sets of clothing. There’s no denying that it feels awesome because it’s kind of the best sex Jared’s ever had but, after a month, Jared wants more. He doesn’t know what more means though, and he doesn’t know how to ask for it either. It’s getting to be a bit frustrating.

So when Jensen lets himself in Jared's room that night, Jared is strong and doesn’t drag him straight to the bed like he usually does. His dick is very unhappy about the situation but it’s for the best, really. Instead, he makes Jensen sit with him on the couch while a very boring documentary about seagulls that shouldn't distract him much is playing on the television.

Jared doesn’t give himself time to try and organize his thoughts, because if he does he knows he’ll change his mind, so he asks straight away, “Are you a top or a bottom?”

Jensen keeps silent for a moment, looking at him with a look that could either say ‘where did this come from?’ or ‘why is he always asking stuff like that?’, Jared isn’t sure. He's suddenly very interested in the little stain that's on the bottom of the right leg of his jeans, briefly wondering if it's jizz or toothpaste.

“You know that most people aren’t exclusively one or the other,” Jensen finally says.

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense,” Jared admits sheepishly. “So, you like both?”

“I didn’t say that. What do you think I am, top or bottom?”

And why does it sound so much like a trick question? It's like Jensen's ready to chew him off if he answers wrong. “I don’t know,” Jared answers truthfully. “I just don’t know. I was kind of hoping that you were a bottom because I want to do more with you but I don’t think I’m ready to take a dick up my ass, not yet anyway, but to be honest you’re so manly and butch that I figure you must be a toppy top who tops and I’m scared, because your dick man, it’s unfair that someone so short has got such a huge dick and-”

“Jared!”

Jared takes a deep breath and feels blood rushing to his face. He feels so stupid. “Sorry. I’m sorry, you know how I get when I’m nervous. Forget I said anything.”

Jensen’s smile is the most beautiful thing Jared’s ever seen, especially when it’s the special one that is only for him, and it makes him feel way better because Jensen doesn’t look mad or like he’s gonna mock him for ever, he just looks like he loves Jared as much as Jared loves him. “You’re cute,” Jensen says. “I’m glad you think I’m manly, really," and Jared is just glad that Jensen didn't take offense at the _short_ thing, "but it doesn’t work like that, you know? I'm a bottom.”

“You are?”

Jensen nods.

“So you don’t want to shove your giant cock in me?”

Jensen snorts and laugh at the same time and it should look ridiculous, but because it’s Jensen it doesn’t. “It’s not that big.”

“It is!”

“Yeah, okay, it is,” Jensen grants him. “Your ass is perfect, but no. I've had fifteen years to experiment and I'm definitely a bottom so... I’d rather have _your_ giant cock in me.”

Jared lets out a relieved sigh.

“You’re not even gonna pretend to be modest and say it’s not that big either?” Jensen raises one of his perfect brows, his voice playful and teasing.

“My momma always taught me that I should tell no lies,” Jared answers with a straight face.

Jensen shakes his head like he’s exasperated but his smile is fond and his eyes crinkle at the corners. He scoots closer to Jared on the couch and lays a hand on his thigh, slowly running up to his crotch. “So… You want more uh?”

Jared’s dick is fully hard in no time and it pushes almost painfully against his zipper. “Y-Yes. Please.”

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Jensen mumbles as he makes quick work of Jared’s belt and button, then reaches inside to pull Jared’s thick length out. He wraps both hands around it and strokes slowly, squeezing precome out of the slit.

“Oh fuck,” Jared moans, throwing his head back and thrusting into Jensen’s tight fists. It’s far from his first handjob, he got his fair share of them since junior high, but it feels so much better because it’s Jensen. Jensen, his best friend. Jensen, his… boyfriend? “Are you my boyfriend?” Jared blurts out, because he’s not exactly thinking straight, all his blood seemingly having left his upper brains for his lower one.

There’s something fierce and sexy glinting in Jensen’s eyes when he drops to his knees between Jared’s legs and licks a stripe from the balls up to the tip. “Your boyfriend who’s gonna give you the blowjob of your life, yes,” he purrs before taking Jared in his mouth, swallowing him whole without even gagging.

It _is_ the best blowjob of Jared’s life. Jensen is sucking with the perfect amount of pressure, using his tongue whenever he can and flexing his throat muscles around Jared, and fuck but he’s the first person ever who can take all of him. It's soon getting messy, just like Jared likes it, with spit dribbling out the corners of Jensen’s mouth and down his chin, making wet, squelching noises that seem to turn on the both of them even more. There are tears running down Jensen's face too, but he doesn't look like he's in pain or anything. On the contrary, there's a look of pure bliss on his face, because Jensen obviously loves to suck cock, and Jared likes to think that Jensen loves it even more right now, because it's Jared's that's in his mouth.

Jared can’t take much more of this and he warns Jensen because he’s not that kind of guy. “Jensen,” he says, trying to pull Jensen off, but Jensen doesn’t let him and keeps sucking, only the head of Jared’s cock in his mouth now. His tongue swirls around the very sensitive ridge, playing him expertly, and Jared comes when it dips into his slit, shooting thick, heavy ropes that Jensen immediately drinks down with a moan.

Jared feels boneless as he falls back into the back of the couch, and Jensen pulls his mouth off of him with a loud pop, wiping his mouth and chin with his hand. “You want me to…” Jared says, making a vague movement with his hand that Jensen has no difficulty understanding.

“Later,” Jensen says, slowly getting up from to floor to climb on Jared's lap and kiss him. “I’m not done with you, boy.”

Jared really has the best boyfriend ever.

..........

Weirdly enough, now that he's having sex with Jensen, Jared doesn't get hard anymore during Sam and Dean's sex scenes. He doesn't know if Jensen's glad or disappointed or worried about that fact, so he apologizes after the Sam-and-Dean-have-slow-passionate-sex-while-their-father's-in-the-room-next-door scene, once they're both alone in Jensen's trailer for lunch break, sitting at the tiny table in the kitchen area.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jensen asks, obviously perplex as he munches on his chicken drumsticks.

"I'm not getting hard anymore. I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything."

"The wrong idea being...?" Jensen asks, both eyebrows raised as if to say 'I don't get it Jared, stop being a dumbass already'.

"That I stopped being gay and that I don't want you anymore."

"Just because you stopped getting hard when we have fake sex in front of a filming crew?"

"Well yes!" Jared shouts, trying to convey how distressed this idea makes him with his voice and his flailing hands.

"Yeah, nothing says 'I'm not gay and don't want you anymore' like your dick in my ass last night and this morning, and you fucking my mouth just two hours ago."

Jared has to admit that it makes sense, indeed.

"So if you need me to be clear, don't worry Jay, I didn't get the wrong idea."

"Alright then. Do you think you'll finish your french fries?"

Jensen rolls his eyes and mumbles something that Jared doesn't quite catch but he thinks he can hear 'in love' and 'child' and Jared hopes Jensen's talking about him because otherwise, ew. "Yes, I'll finish my french fries, Jared."

Jared is aware that pouting does make him look like a child, but he really wanted those fries.

"You can have my cookie though, if you want to."

"Okay, I forgive you. Cookies are awesome."

"I'm glad that I'm forgiven for this heinous crime," Jensen says, rolling his eyes again.

Jared almost tells him that he'll get stuck like this some day if he keeps doing it but he's too busy digging in his mashed potatoes.

The rest of the lunch is uneventful. They start talking about their plans for the weekend as they finish eating, but someone knocks on the door right when Jensen's telling him about a Tex-Mex restaurant that's supposedly very good. Jared frowns because it's a little bit early to start filming again, but when Jensen gets up and opens the door, it's not a PA but Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the hot guy who plays their father - hot if you're into the daddy type, which Jared isn't - who's waiting outside.

"Hey gorgeous," Jeff says, his voice low and sexy and it makes Jensen laugh.

It doesn't make Jared laugh. At all.

"Come on in," Jensen says, waving their guest star in. The trailer is messy as hell, with clothes and food boxes and scripts everywhere but Jeff doesn't seem to mind. He comes in and falters slightly when he finally notices Jared.

"Oh, Jared. Hey," he greets him. "Am I interrupting or anything?"

"Not at all," Jensen's quick to say and Jared's shocked because they were actually in the middle of planning their weekend, but if Jeff's _not at all_ interrupting them, then Jared will keep the fact that he gets kind of gassy when he eats Tex-Mex by himself and Jensen will have to discover the truth the hard way.

"Yeah, don't worry, I was just leaving," Jared says, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible but not sure if he pulls it off entirely. He gets up, ignoring Jensen's concerned face and mumbles something about having to call his mother as he leaves. It's only when he's safely inside his own trailer that he realizes that they left a big bottle of lube and Jared's pack of Magnum XL in evidence on Jensen's couch, and that Jeff will definitely see it if he's not blind. It's a nice statement, Jared thinks. It both says 'Back off, we're fucking' and 'My dick is bigger than yours'. Ha! Serves him right.

..........

Jensen keeps asking him if he's okay. After the twelfth time it becomes a bit irritating but Jared manages to ignore it. The fifteenth time, and yes he's counting, he politely tells Jensen to stop asking and Jared feels like the smile he plastered on his face looks more constipated than friendly. Of course, half an hour later, Jensen _has_ to ask again.

"YES I'M FUCKING FINE JENSEN, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Everyone and their grandmothers must have heard him in Vancouver, and the silence that suddenly falls on the set is kind of freaking him out. The whole crew is looking at them, and Jared can see Jensen's worry turn into blind rage. Jensen takes a step towards him and puts his hands on his chest, shoving hard.

"Fuck you, Padalecki!" he snarls.

"I don't think so, Jenny." Jared knows it's mean and low and Jensen doesn't really deserve this, but Jared has a mean streak that really shows when he's jealous and he's viciously delighted at seeing Jensen's face get so red.

Jensen shoves him again and Jared shoves back, his strength makes Jensen stumble backwards and he almost falls on his ass. Jensen's eyes are ice-cold when he looks at Jared a last time before turning away and stomping to his trailer.

Jared feels kind of stupid standing here all alone so he does the same, smashing the door of his railer shut because... well, because it feels good. Of course, the stupid thing breaks and falls down, and now that the adrenaline pumping through his veins starts to fade out, Jared realizes that he's been an asshole and he pushed Jensen too hard, literally, and oh God the broken door is like a metaphor for his relationship with Jensen and Jared fucked it up and they only have four days left to shoot and he might never see Jensen again if they're not picked up for a second season and, and, and-

Jared is suffocating, unshed tears are burning his eyes and he can't move, doesn't know what to do, and is he having a panic attack?

"Jared?"

Jared starts to cry because Jensen's here and he's so fucking sorry. He tries to apologize, but all he can do is cry against Jensen's shoulder, huge wracking sobs shaking his whole body and snot running from his nose while Jensen wraps his arms around him and soothingly rubs his back. It's fucking embarrassing but each time he tries to talk he sounds like his four years old nephew does when he falls down and scrapes his knees.

"It's okay Jared, it's okay."

It takes Jared about twenty minutes to calm down and when Jensen tries to move away, Jared grips him tight, afraid of letting go. "I'm sorry, don't go!"

"Not going anywhere but let's sit down on the couch okay?" Jensen manhandles him until he's sitting and Jensen didn't lie, he's staying here with him and Jared feels like crying again because he thought he'd lost him.

"Wanna tell me what this is all about?"

Jared shakes his head.

"Jared."

Jared huffs in protest, but in reality he actually wants to tell Jensen because he's not good at keeping things to himself, always has to let everything out otherwise he gets a bit crazy like he just did. "Jeff flirted with you and I was jealous."

"Jeff flir- what?" Jensen asks, eyes opening comically wide. "Jeff's straight."

"So was I!" Jared says a little bit louder than he intended.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm making people gay?"

"I don't know. No. Yes?"

Jensen looks offended. "Even if that's true, you really think I'm the kind of guy slutting around and bending over for any guy who might be interested?"

"No. No, of course not!" Jared says, taking Jensen's hands in his and squeezing.

"But?"

"He's hot. Like, really hot. And we never talked about being exclusive so..."

"We _are_ exclusive. I thought that was a given. You wouldn't even have thought about this twice if I was a girl. You ever dated someone you weren't exclusive with?"

"N-no."

"Then don't immediately assume things are different with me, okay?"

"Okay, yeah, of course. I'm sorry Jensen. I don't know what else to say. I'll be better, I promise. God I'm so stupid." Jared is so ashamed that he can't bear to look Jensen in the eyes anymore, and he keeps his head down, looking at his hands in his lap. "And I feel so gross. Will you still be there if I make a quick run to the bathroom to clean up a little bit?"

"I meant it when I said that I'm not going anywhere."

Jared finally looks at his boyfriend, and Jensen's smiling at him. It's not a big smile, or a happy one, but it's a smile nonetheless. Jared tentatively smiles back before walking to the tiny room at the back of the trailer. Jensen's not going anywhere, not now and not anytime soon.

He tries not to look at his reflection in the mirror, aware that he'd hate what he'd see right now, and efficiently washes his face. The make-up girls won't be happy about it and it will delay filming for at least an hour but there's nothing he can do about it. He'll apologize to the crew later.

Jensen hasn't moved from the couch and though they really should get back to the set, Jared needs to have some more time with Jensen first. "Can I kiss you?" he asks because he's not one hundred percent sure that Jensen wants it, awkwardly standing in front of him. Despite their little talk, maybe Jensen will need some time before things get back to where they left off.

Jensen grabs his arms and pulls. Jared wasn't expecting it and he falls onto Jensen's lap, avoiding headbutting him only thanks to Jensen's sharp reflexes. Jensen attacks his mouth with rough, demanding kisses, coaxing his lips open, soft thumbs caressing his face, and Jared can't help the moans rising from his chest, just like he can't help his dick fattening in his jeans. At this point it's basically Pavlovian, he gets hard as soon as Jensen gets his mouth on him. "Jensen..."

Jensen distantly acknowledges him, humming as he takes Jared's ass cheeks in both hands and pulls him even closer, slotting their dicks together and rolling his hips to give them some friction.

"Jensen, we can't... We'll be late." It kills Jared to say that but he delayed filming for way too long already and he doesn't want everyone to hate him because they'll finish at midnight instead of ten.

"Kim sent a text, we're done for the day." Jensen's hands are working on Sam's jeans, popping the buttons one by one until the big bulge of Jared's cock is trying to burst free of his boxer briefs. "I really want you inside me, Jared."

"What about the door? What if someone comes?" Jared asks, even though he's humping Jensen's firm stomach for all he's worth.

"Then I guess they'll have a free show." Jensen slides a hand down Jared's underwear and as soon as he wraps his fingers around his cock, Jared's gone. He doesn't care about delays in production, angry crew members or his broken door anymore, all that matters is Jensen and him.

Jared tends to forget it but Jensen's damn strong and he lifts Jared's from his lap to lay him down on the couch, then quickly and efficiently tears his clothes off him, throwing them on the floor before doing the same with his own clothes. They're both fully naked in no time, cocks hard and standing proud against their bellies and Jared thinks he'd like to taste Jensen. Not now though, he really needs to get balls deep inside him. But soon, real soon.

Jensen finds a small bottle of lube under the couch and he pours some on his fingers, hissing when he reaches behind himself to prep for Jared's cock. "Does it hurt?" Jared asks.

"No, it's just a bit cold. Oh fuck that feels good," Jensen answers as he works his fingers in and out, even though his wrist must be aching at the awkward angle. "Condoms?"

"Fuck! I think they're all in your trailer."

Jensen keeps fingering himself, panting hard as he does so, and he comes up with a question that Jared didn't expect. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Jared answers without missing a beat. "Absolutely. Why?"

"Because..." Jensen removes his fingers from his ass and quickly adds more lube on them, only this time he uses them to slick Jared's throbbing cock. "I want you to fuck me bare. Need to feel your come dripping out of me when you're done."

"Holy fucking shit!" Jared says as his cock twitches in Jensen's hand, fighting not to come on the spot. "Jensen, it's... Fuck yes, I want this too."

"Good," Jensen answers, then he lines Jared with his entrance and lowers himself down in a smooth, swift move. It goes in as easy as a hot knife through butter and it's amazing how good Jensen can take him with close to no prep. Jared really likes the idea of being able to fuck his boyfriend whenever the mood strikes him, which is rather often, and without having to spend too long on prepping him. Like, he could shove into Jensen at any time of the day and Jensen would just open up, taking his cock without any trouble.

"Earth to Jared," Jensen whispers against Jared's mouth, slowly rolling his hips.

"Sorry. You're just so fucking hot, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," Jared answers honestly. Sometimes he wonders why Jensen is dating him when he could have anyone he wants.

"You have no idea of how hot you are, and it makes you even hotter. I'm the lucky one, trust me."

Jared is doubtful but he does trust Jensen, and can't really argue when Jensen starts to rise his hips only to slam back down right after, doing it again and again, basically using Jared to fuck himself. Jared just lies there, content to let Jensen do all the work and to watch him. He really likes the perfect shape of his mouth when Jared's cock hits his prostate, the way his face and his chest get this cute shade of pink when Jensen's really into it and close to his orgasm, the way his smooth skin shines in the light because it's covered in a thin coat of sweat.

Jensen leans over and puts his hands on Jared's chest for leverage and - holy shit - this new angle makes him even tighter around Jared's cock. It doesn't take more than half a minute before Jared feels his balls tighten and he's shooting deep inside Jensen, hot thick come that makes Jensen's moves even easier.

"Fuck," Jensen moans and he's coming too, clenching hard around Jared's still hard length, his beautiful big cock spraying Jared's belly, completely untouched.

"Whoa, I didn't even know you could do that," Jared pants, still feeling out of breath after what is probably the best sex they've had this far.

"Oh Jared, you have no idea of the things I can do," Jensen purrs.

Jared thought Jensen would get up and get something to clean them up a little bit but he's just staying there, squeezing around Jared's softening dick like he's trying to keep him inside as long as possible.

"Only four days left in Vancouver and then we're both back in LA. You want to stay in my place for a while? I'm gonna teach you everything I know. Introduce you to some places, show you my favourite toys," Jensen says.

Jared doesn't have to think much about it, to be honest. "Yeah, okay. Sure. Wanna come back to Texas with me first? My Momma really wants to meet you."

"Oh really? Does she know about us?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah, I kinda told her the day after the first time you blew me?" Jared isn't sure he should have told his parents without talking about it with Jensen first and he hopes his boyfriend won't mind that much.

"Heh, as long as she's not angry at me for corrupting her son."

"Oh Jensen, my sweet summer child. You really need to meet my parents. They'll actually be proud and thankful to you for that."

And Jared's aware that it's a big step, and maybe it's too soon in the relationship to talk about meeting the parents, but Jensen looks more intrigued than scared.

"So first Texas, then Los Angeles. That's fine with me."

So yeah, Jared got himself a boyfriend. The only thing that could make his life better now would be to be picked up for a second season.


End file.
